Laser scribing of coated layers on glass sheet substrates has been done for many years as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,092 Hanak. To a large extent, the laser scribing is performed by a laser beam that is directed from the coated side of the substrate; however, the scribing has also been performed by directing the laser beam through the glass sheet substrate to the coated layers to be scribed such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,409 Caplan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,974 Carlson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,592 Dickson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,674 Praschek et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,901 Oswald et al.
Traditional laser processing systems are of two types. One type includes a fixed laser head mounted over a movable XY table (two axis) on which the coated glass sheet is supported for the scribing, while the other type includes a single axis movable laser scanning head mounted over a single axis movable table. The major drawback of the first type is the speed limitation of large XY tables, which is generally in the range of about 300 to 500 millimeters per second. Thus, in order to achieve commercially practical output, it is necessary to use multiple lasers or split beams to feed several laser nozzles. In addition to being expensive, such systems require maintaining optical alignment which is difficult and also require that the power to each nozzle be independently controlled. In addition, it is imperative to have real time spacing and adjustment between nozzles to facilitate the spacing between scribes. The other system also has the same problems since it is difficult to move the laser head faster than about 700 to 800 millimeters per second.
Other laser scribing patents noted during an investigation conducted in connection with the present application include U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,470 Yamazaki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,874 Nishiura, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,572 Kidoguchi et al.